The basic mechanics of a hard disk drive involve at least one disk being rotated to create a rotating disk surface and the position of a slider over the rotating disk surface to access data that is usually stored as a track. One of the central and continuing concerns is determining when and under what conditions the slider make contact with the rotating disk surface. As hard disk drives evolve, the flying height of the slider over the rotating disk surface becomes smaller. Today the flying height during the access of a track is often less than ten nanometers (nm) and the tolerances for flying height as measured in standard deviations may be from three to six nm. While several methods have been proposed and developed, several approaches are relatively insensitive to a region of the disk surface referred to as the Middle Diameter (MD) and/or suffer from low sampling bandwidth problems.